Pokemon: The Garden of Annoyance
by Spotty1006
Summary: It all started on a whim to catch a Pikachu. Just that took forever, but Joseph found out about Castform's appearance in the Trophy Garden, and he just had to catch that too. Remind Joseph that in Pokemon, there is no death.


**Something really random. In fact, it's happening right now, and it totally fits. Joseph is looking for a Pikachu (he evolved his Pikachu and is slightly regretting it) and can't seem to find one...

* * *

**Hi, I'm Joseph. You might remember me from such stories as 'Sam Umino: The Ninja of Pokemon' and 'United Fiction Characters'. Well, now I have my own chance to shine. And what do I do with it? Look for a Pikachu.

See, I'm going for a black trainer card. I'm a few steps away, at silver. A few LONG steps. But I'm taking a break from my quest to get a 100 win streak at the Battle Tower and catching every Pokemon in the National Pokedex to find a Pikachu.

Kinda sad, isn't it? I mean, I did have a Pikachu. However, I evolved it, and I really want a Pikachu back.

So here I am, at Pokemon Mansion. The best place to find Pikachu. And all I'm getting are Krickitune and Chansey and Staravia and Minun and Pokemon that AREN'T Pikachu. Honestly, look, there's a Chansey now!

I could be using my time wisely. I could be trying to catch legendary Pokemon. But no, I need a Pikachu back at my side.

But how do I do that when all I'm seeing are Pokemon that AREN'T Pikachu? There's a Roselia. There's a Staravia. But no Pikachu.

At this point I can try two things. First, I'm going to talk to the Mansion owner, see what he can do.

"Er-hem! Inside and outside of this home, there's a lot for me to be proud of! But its ny trophy garden that makes me the most proud! If Pokemon are attracted to my garden, why travel all over, right? Don't you feel envious?" The mansion owner asks.

"Sure." I reply.

"In the trophy garden, Pokemon run to me. Happy as can be! Aren't you envious?"

"Sure."

"Anyway, there are Castform in my garden. I'm sure that's what you want to know," the mansion owner tells me.

"Great," I reply. What's not to like? I don't have a Castform.

"Why did I say that the Castform ran when it clearly lacks feet?" Backlot asks.

"I don't know. I'll go catch the Castform now," I tell him. "Bye."

Back in the trophy garden, with a different quest in mind, I run into a Kricketune. Another Kricketune. Maybe it's time for my other idea: the Poke Radar.

Using the Poke Radar, I get a Kricketune again. This time I attack, making it faint, to make the Poke Radar work again automatically. I find a Roselia, which soon faints. The Poke Radar doesn't respond this time, and I find a Kricketune yet again. One of these days the Kricketune population shall mysteriously disappear.....erm, moving right along. Next I find a Roselia. Another Roselia. Once again, another Roselia. I wouldn't be surprised if the Roselia population shared the same fate as the Kricketune population shall. I use the Poke Radar, and a Kricketune attacks. Then a Roselia. I wish these things would stop attacking me before I get to where there's a Pokemon.

Now I face a Staravia. Using the Poke Radar again, I find...a Staravia. Then a Roselia. Another Roselia, after I remind myself this is the only way to find a Pikachu without breeding. A Kricketune appears. I use the Poke Radar, but before I can move a Staravia attacks. Staravias will follow Aerodactyls' footsteps, I swear. A Kricketune attacks. Then a Staravia. I grow tired of this, but I must continue.

How I long to do something more exciting, like trying to catch Mesprit, or lose in the Battle Tower. But a Staravia faces me, and I tell myself I must continue. If not for Pikachu, then for Castform.

And THERE it is! A Pikachu! Just as I'm about to pull out the Poke Radar! At last! Despite getting paralyzed, my Bibarel uses Super Fang to quickly bring down Pikachu's HP, but this cursed Pikachu is faster than me. AND it heals itself with a berry. But I forget this and use Super Fang again, and at last I can catch the Pikahcu. I throw a Great Ball, and I have a Pikachu once more. Now just Castform remains.

I use the Poke Radar and get a Kricketune. These things will be the end of me. Next in the chain is...Kricketune. I strain myself and make this one faint as well. I face....another Kricketune. Fourth in the chain is another Kricketune. I'm not doing anything, it's just happening. I REALLY want to find the Castform, but I wait. I'm afraid I cannot kill the Kricketune population just yet. Staravia is next in the chain, breaking the Kricketune streak finally. But it's still not Castform.

I tell myself that if anything, this chain will either bring me a Castform or a shiny Pokemon. But the chain is broken. Apparently Staravia was not part of the chain. I have to remind myself that I do not have a gun license as I face another Staravia.

I ask Miles 'Tales' Prower for help. I know it's silly, but I feel like he can help. I try the Poke Radar, but again before I can move Kricketune prevents my ability to make another chain. This is followed by a reminder that Roselia did nothing to prevent my ability to chain. As a Staravia faces me, I remind myself that I cannot reveal my evil character. It's almost not enough. This Staravia aren't annoying me, they're bringing me anger. EXTREME anger. As my father would say, I'm some kind of angry. And I'm not angry the way he is when Donkey Kong keeps passing him. I'm angry the way that you goal is about to get shot with a laser beam. As well as some Staravia.

Roselia, more Roselia, even more Kricketune. And I had to throw in a reference somewhere. Sorry.

Using Poke Radar power, I find a Kricketune. Next in the chain is Roselia. Apparently it WASN'T part of the chain. And I find, oddly enough, another Roselia. I must remind myself that here, there is no death. Finding another Roselia, I feel like I'm in a show by...well, you don't want to know. I use the Poke Radar and find a Pikachu! It's very nice until I remind myself I already CAUGHT a Pikachu. Another Pikachu breaks my chain, but I let it live. For now. Suddenly, a thought crosses my mind, and I check the gender of my Pikachu. GAG! It's a FEMALE! But I let it slide. If I find a male Pikachu, I'll catch it. If not, oh well.

Back in the Garden of Annoyance, er, the Trophy Garden, I face a Roselia. Then a Roselia. Using the Poke Radar, I find a Roselia. With it's death I find Roselia. Um....you didn't hear anything about any Pokemon dieing. NO, YOU DIDN'T! Well, I guess when it comes to using the Mist, I'm worse than Percy Jackson.

Next in the chain is Kricketune, breaking a Roselia streak. But it wasn't a chain. Again. Now I find a Staravia. I am less frustrated suddenly, and I find a Kricketune. A second Kricketune follows it. And another Kricketune.

Many Pokemon later, I finally find a Castform. It's different than I was thinking. I must have confused it with Shuppet....Anyway. I didn't think Super Fang would work, but testing proves it did. I thought Castform was a ghost Pokemon. Anyway, as its HP went red, I tried a Great Ball, but it didn't work. I used Super Fang even more. A Great Ball didn't work again, but an Ultra Ball did. My quest is done.

Hello, my name is Joseph, and tonight I caught a Castform and a Pikachu.

* * *

**And I honestly thought I'd have trouble making this long. I did confuse Shuppet and Castform. And the Pikachu I caught is my official 'Yoshin mascot'. I suppose. Ah, Yoshin is a girl on my game, HOW. CUTE.  
Honestly, this got annoying to write. So boring I began looking at the board for Pokemon Diamond.  
**


End file.
